


A Night Of Romance

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Romance, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair comes home to find Jim has planned a romantic night for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Of Romance

## A Night Of Romance

by Ami

I don't own them, I make no money off this, and I wish Paramount would put the show out on DVD!

This is an answer to Peja's challenge to use the word 'Romance' in a fic. So it only made it into the title, the whole fic is romantic! ^_^

* * *

Blair opened the door to the loft and was immediately assaulted by the smell of vanilla incense burning. He smiled softly as his eyes adjusted to the soft candlelight that filled the living room. He dropped his backpack on the floor and shrugged off his jacket, hanging it on the hook. His smile grew as the figure of his lover stepped towards him in the shadows created by the soft lighting, holding out a glass of wine for him. 

"Was wondering if you were coming home tonight," Jim told him in a low, husky voice as he handed Blair the glass. 

Blair took a small sip of the wine as he felt Jim's arm snake around his waist, pulling him closer. He lowered the glass, meeting Jim's lips in a deep, passionate kiss. He tasted of wine and chocolate. Blair hummed a low moan against Jim's lips as gentle hands massaged at his back. 

"How could I not come home when this was waiting for me," he murmured softly. 

A shiver ran through him as Jim's lips brushed over his ear. He moaned again as Jim's tongue darted around the folds. "Hungry?" Jim whispered. 

Blair placed his glass down on a nearby end table. "Starved," he responded, working open the buttons of his shirt. "Hated not being able to see you today..." Blair smiled as he felt a tremor course through Jim as his fingers brushed over the newly bared skin of his chest. 

Nuzzling at Blair's neck, Jim slowly pushed the now-opened shirt off his love's shoulders. "Let's go upstairs..." he whispered, running his fingernails down Blair's chest. With a smile, he gently teased Blair's nipples between his fingers, eliciting another moan from him. 

Jim's fingers slipped into the waistband of Blair's pants, teasing the sensitive skin at the small of his back before tugging his shirt from his pants. The shirt freed, he deliberately slid his hands lower, cupping Blair's ass and pulling him closer, grinding his hips into Blair's. 

Blair gasped against his neck. "Please..." he hummed against his neck, slowly rotating his pelvis into Jim's. "Upstairs...now..." he softly demanded, pulling away from Jim. Holding his hand out, he waited for Jim to take it. 

With a shadowy smile Jim took his hand, allowing Blair to lead him upstairs to the loft bedroom. Moonlight streamed in from the skylight, creating the only light in the bedroom, save for the trio of candles on the bedside tables. Blair's eyes slowly adjusted to the new lower levels of light while Jim's adjusted automatically. Jim's smile grew as he watched Blair seductively strip for him. He sucked in a sharp breath. To Jim he was the ultimate in perfection. 

Naked, Blair stepped towards him, hips swaying seductively. "Overdressed, lover," he softly purred, hooking his fingers in Jim's belt loops, pulling him closer. He raised his head, pressing his lips to Jim's for a hungry kiss. "Need you...need to feel you inside me..." 

With a low growl, Jim picked Blair up, quickly striding towards the bed. He set his lover down on the soft mattress, then took a step back, slowly stripping off the rest of his clothes. A slow, seductive dance for Blair's eyes only. 

Blair held a hand out to him. "Please," he whispered. 

He moved towards the bed again, taking Blair's hand, allowing his Guide to pull him down next to him. "Sweet Blair..." he whispered, stretching out beside him, covering his face in soft kisses. He smiled at Blair's answering low purr. 

Jim's smile changed and he gave a sharp gasp as he felt Blair's hand close around his erection, stroking along his length. He playfully nipped at the side of Blair's neck, sliding a leg over Blair's hip. "Now..." he demanded again. 

Kissing Blair deeply, he reached for the tube of lube, quickly coating his length and then slipping first one, then two, then three fingers inside Blair. As often as they did this, neither needed much preparation anymore. When Blair was finally stretched enough, he slowly thrust into Blair, burying himself completely. He loudly moaned as he felt Blair's nails dig into his back as Blair sharply pulled him deeper within him. 

All thoughts of making love slowly fled from his mind. Sharp pants and loud moans filled the darkened bedroom. Hands stroked as they drove each other higher and higher in their passion. Fires flamed hot and bright. The bed creaked loudly under the intensity of their lovemaking. He met Blair thrust for thrust, urging him harder and faster. 

Blair slipped a hand down his buttocks, fondling his scrotum. He nipped at Jim's neck and shoulder, trying to encourage him further. He gasped sharply against his neck as Jim slipped a hand between them, pumping Blair's cock in rhythm with their thrusts. 

"Oh, God..." he cried out against Jim's neck, a small tremor coursing through his body. 

"Cum, baby...cum for me," Jim panted into his ear, swirling his thumb over the head of Blair's cock, thrusting deeply into him. 

Harder tremors coursed through Blair, causing him to cry out loudly. Jim again stroked into him, teasing his hard nub. Blair threw his head back with a scream as his orgasm ripped through him. Harsh tremors racked Jim's body, Blair's leg tightened around his hips, pulling him in as deeply as possible. 

Jim rode out Blair's orgasm, panting heavily against his ear. He then slowly started moving within him again. His own body demanding its release, he pounded into his lover. Pulling nearly completely out, he thrust deeply back into Blair, hard deep strokes. Grunting against his ear, he felt Blair tense around him, signaling his orgasm building in him again. 

He felt the initial small tremors course through his body as Blair climaxed again. Letting himself go, they found their release together, cum splattering their chests, twin voices crying out in unison. His head dropped to Blair's shoulder, biting down as he erratically thrust into him. 

Together, they collapsed heavily against the mattress, limbs entwined, hands lightly stroking over back and sides. Harsh panting filled the room. Reality slowly came back to both of them with soft kisses and gentle caresses. 

"Love you, Blair Sandburg," he softly panted, brushing butterfly kisses over his face and neck. 

Blair smiled, his hands stroking along his spine. "Love you, Jim Ellison..." he said as Jim's lips passionately captured his. 

* * *

End A Night Of Romance by Ami: SciFiCatGirl18@aol.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
